


Meta Squad Goals

by ThatOneArtKid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Buddy Cop Meta AU, Crystal Frost is Cait's Codename, Gen, I probably missed a cold shower joke, I probably missed a vibrating shower head joke, The One Where They're All Happy, The one where Barry and Caitlin love Cisco's singing, comics references eyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneArtKid/pseuds/ThatOneArtKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, stop me if you've heard this one. A human vibrator, treadmill, and refrigerator walk into a bar...</p><p>Basically just a collection of drabbles and ficlets where the S.T.A.R Labs trio get to have their super powers, kick ass, and be happy for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta Squad Goals

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been scouring far and wide for some cute little genfics with team star all being metahumans and superheroes and happy? But couldn’t find any, so I wrote it myself. Bonus of superheroes and social media, my favorite trope of all time honestly.

**theflashgirl** _@kieran_p_  
*highkey screams about the #FlashFight going on outside my building* #TheFlash #MetaOfTheWeek #FlashSighting

 **sinqueen97** _@jules_jm_  
wait w h a t  
RT: *highkey screams abt the #FlashFight going on outside my building* #TheFlash #MetaOfTheWeek #FlashSighting

 **metasquadgoals** _@misukgp_  
the whole squad is out tonight!!!! vibe just blasted a fire hydrant into the air and cf made a tidal wave of ice! #flashhelpedtoo #vibe #crystalfrost #myloves

 **vader defender** _@brobrobrobruh_  
DUDE. D U D E. COMPENSATING?????? #TheFlash #CrystalFrost #Vibe bit.ly/29wju

 **we dem gurls** _@crystalclearfan_  
wait… is this guy’s gun attached to his crotch? #whatkindasupervillianisthis #ooohblastedvibeinthesidethough #crystalgetJUSTICEforyourboo #crystalvibe  
RT: DUDE. D U D E. COMPENSATING?????? #TheFlash #CrystalFrost #Vibe bit.ly/29wju

 **Glider Gunner** _@mflangan  
_ Pretty sure Flash punched the mascot for the Meninist movement in the face. #theresaGUN #onhisCROTCH #TheFlash #Vibe #CrystalFrost

 **HeroWatch** _@Hero_Watch_  
Flash, Vibe, and Crystal Frost save residential area from unknown metahuman? Watch here: bit.ly/92fvK

 **Good Vibrations** _@RealDealVibe_  
What a way to make an entrance. Holla Twitter. #Vibe #TheFlash #CrystalFrost  
RT: Flash, Vibe, and Killer Frost save residential area from unknown metahuman. Watch here: bit.ly/92fvK

* * *

The cortex was muggier now. Turns out that the lab wasn’t exactly built for three sweaty superheroes running in and out all the time. Two dehumidifiers had found their new home in the cortex, at least until Cisco could find a way to fix the problem. And that was a task for Future Cisco. Preferably when he’s not dragging his ass back from being a punching bag for some sorta ‘Codpiece’. Terrible name on top of a hilariously stupid supervillain backstory. But they’re down in the pipeline, so he’ll call that a win.

Which is exactly why he’s slumped facedown on one of the chairs in the center of the cortex, on his hero phone, retweeting stuff. Caitlin and Barry were using the showers, so obvious best course of action: make an official twitter account. Not that it was Officially official yet, maybe he can ask Felicity about how to get that little blue checkmark.

Maybe he should post a selfie? That might work. Not a new one, not while he’s in S.T.A.R. at any rate, but he might have some on his photos… Too dark, that one’s in Barry’s place, Joe’s in this one, this one’s in the Arrow cave, he’s not wearing his goggles, and- oh this one isn’t bad. Barry’s cowl isn’t on, but he can crop that out. He can use that as a banner maybe? It’s got all three of them, right outside Oliver’s place, squished together and throwing up deuces. Cisco’d finally caved and bought (and personally upgraded) a selfie stick and been itching to test it out.

Yeah, and just crop out like a close up of his goggles or something for his icon. Or he could use that one where he’d posed with an unconscious Music Meister, that was a fun week…

“You okay?” Caitlin’s voice didn’t do much to pull Cisco out of his twitter haze. “Ivo didn’t do THAT big of a number on you. What are you doing?”

Cisco only sees Caitlin when she’s stepped close enough for him to get a good look at her flip flopped feet. Since when has Cait even owned a pair of flip flops, let alone wore a pair? He lifts his head, and Caitlin peers down at him. A frown is etched into her face, hair wrapped in a towel, a few brown locks poking out and dribbling water on Cisco’s head.

“Is that a twitter account?” Caitlin nudges his arms with her flipped flopped feet, god he reeks, before settling into a chair next to him. Her suit was hung over her folded arm, neatly placed on the side of the cortex’ computer desk. “Did you really make an official Twitter account?” She raised a brow at the question, freezing loose droplets that still cling to her skin, and flick them in Cisco’s direction. He squeaks, sitting up fast, and oh head rush, but he clutches his phone close to his chest anyway.

“Hey! What’s wrong with a little publicity?” Cisco asks in a rush. So he might be tapping out one quick retweet. “Nothing can be worse after that one incident with that Muk look alike. I was cleaning out purple slime out of all of our suits for, like, a week.”

Caitlin throws her hands in the air, her huff chilling the sweat on Cisco’s skin. “I offered to help!”

The glance Cisco tossed her way was colder than Caitlin’s own. Well, considering.

“Mhmm. Naw. None of y’all are touching my babies, they need special hands to wash them with special attention that you,” he jabs her shoulder. His friend scowls. “Ms. Edward Scissorhands, and Mr. Calamity just can’t offer.”

And speak of the devil. Barry zips into the cortex, running a towel through his hair and really, all of Cisco’s friends were apparently post-shower gods. Never has he ever come out of the shower looking this ready to greet the world. Either way, he had his suit ready to be cleaned up too and dropped it down on top of Caitlin’s.

“What’s going on?” He asks, like some innocent little beanpole. Cisco only shakes his head, standing to grab both suits and moves them to a clearer workspace. He might as well start changing too, since he’s up, and starts to unzip his jacket, peeling the reinforced polymer and leather from his skin.

“Cisco’s making a twitter,” Caitlin oh-so-helpfully replies, “Or rather Vibe is.”

“And Caitlin’s wearing flip flops!” chimes Cisco. Barry snorts to himself, watching as Cisco makes a face as he shucks off his uniform and flaps his undershirt to try and gain some relief from the mugginess. Maybe he’d ask Barry to run and pick up some dehumidifiers later.

“Dude! You’re making a twitter? Doesn’t that kinda defeat the purpose of a secret identity?”

“Oh I just had the perfect idea for an icon.” Cisco sighs in relief at the cool air that brushes against his chest, and Barry notices Caitlin scowl at bruise that was healing along his side. Cisco knew it was a testament of her will that she’s not fluttering over the wound with cool fingers. So he’s careful not to wince when he stretches then finishes tapping out the description on his Twitter account. (Crime fighter 1 out of 3. Good vibrations. I’m the one who makes the suits, thank you very much.)

It’s his turn to use the showers, thank you. So he doesn’t really protest when Barry zips by and snatches his phone from his grip. He does level Barry with a ‘how darest thou, bro?’ glance, and Barry has the decency to look a little sheepish before he dives into Cisco’s phone. He snorts, and Caitlin wanders over to peer over the speedster’s shoulder.

“This is your super phone right?” Barry asks, laughing as he scrolls through the twitter feed before flipping it over. “The one Felicity teched up?” Cisco nods. Somehow overcoming Barry’s freakishly tall stature, Caitlin reaches over Barry’s shoulder and grabs the phone for herself.

“Vibe Line.” he finger guns at the cell in Cait’s grip. She snorts at the name. “And before you asked, I did, in fact, make sure I’m actually anonymous. Computer hackery magic.”

“Vibe Line.” Barry repeats, snorting out the name. The disrespect. He’s going to go clean his sweaty, stinky ass, thank you. But, if he wasn’t mistaken, he could hear Caitlin quietly murmur in agreement to something Barry said.

* * *

**Speedy Speaks** _@OfficiallySpeedy  
_ Blame Vibe. Hey Twitter? I don’t even tweet much without the cowl. #TheFlash #YesITaggedMyself #BeenTooDistractedByPokeGo #SnapchatIsMoreMySpeed

 ***obligatory ice pun*** _@CrystalFrosty  
_ @OfficiallySpeedy You’re already making speed jokes. Vibe’s gonna freak when he gets out of the shower. #InstaIsMyThing #NotTaggingMyself

 **Speedy Speaks** _@OfficiallySpeedy  
_ @CrystalFrosty You are not going to make the internet a less crazy place for posting that. #VibeShowers #Vibe #LetsGetThisTrending #HesSingingDNCE #GoodVibrations

 **Speedy Speaks** _@OfficiallySpeedy  
_ HE JUST SAW THE TWEETS. THERE WAS A SQUEAK FROM THE SHOWERS. FROST IF WE MOVE NOW I CAN GET US TO COAST CITY. #VibeShowers #Vibe #sortaupsethestoppedsinging

 ***obligatory ice pun*** _@CrystalFrosty  
_ @OfficiallySpeedy This was your idea you are taking the punishment like an adult. #UpsetHeStoppedSingingToo #ItsLikeAPersonalConcert #VibeShowers #Vibe #GoodVibrations

 **Good Vibrations** _@RealDealVibe  
_ @OfficiallySpeedy @CrystalFrosty YOU TWO ARE DEAD TO ME. AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS TWEET. #FLASHCALLSHISSIGNALAFLASHLIGHT #FROSTHASNAMEDHERLABELMAKER #VIBESVENGENCE


End file.
